ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Jay
}} Kuai Liang (奎良 or 快涼), better known as Sub-Zero (絶対零度, "Absolute Zero")1, Grandmaster '''(of the Lin Kuei), and formerly known as '''Tundra and briefly as the cyborg LK-52O, is a Lin Kuei assassin in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is the younger brother of Bi-Han, who was the original Sub-Zero in the first Mortal Kombat game. The younger Sub-Zero made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. Lego Ninjago - Meet Jay The story of Jay - LEGO Ninjago - Character Spot|Rebooted Character Spot Jay - LEGO Ninjago - Character Spot|Tournament of Elements Character Spot Jay - LEGO Ninjago - Character Spot-0|Skybound Character Spot Jay - LEGO Ninjago - Meet the Ninja - Character Spot|Hands of Time Character Spot Meet Killow, Samurai X and Jay - LEGO NINJAGO - Character Video|Sons of Garmadon Character Spot with P.I.X.A.L. and Killow Gallery download68A8CDC1496983067D9E0733D30D45C8.jpg|Jay's Elemental Symbol Jay 2009.png|Jay's concept design Jayofficial.png|Jay's official artwork JayZXofficial.png|Jay's ZX artwork Jay 3.jpg|Jay's Jungle artwork Jay.png|CGI Jay JayZX.png|Jay ZX JayTechno.png|CGI Jay wearing Techno Robes CGIJaySkybound.png|Skybound Jay Jungle Jay.png|CGI Jungle Jay DSJayCGI.png|Deepstone Jay lego-jay-minifigure-30-678837.jpg|First version of Jay lego-jay-dx-dragon-suit-minifigure.jpg|DX Jay kendo jay figure.png|Kendo Jay zxjay.PNG|ZX Jay NRG--Jay.jpg|A minifigure of NRG Jay lego-jay-kimono-ninjago-minifigure.jpg|Kimono Jay Techno Robes Jay.png|Jay's Techno Robes FigArmoredJay.png|Stone Armor Jay TournamentJay.png|Tournament Robe Jay JungleJay1.png|Zukin Jay DeepstoneJay.png|Deepstone Jay AirjitzuJay.PNG|Airjitzu Jay Jay (Eyepatch) (70605).png|Eyepatch Minifigure Jay (S7).png|2016 Jay Minifigure FIGJayFusion.png|Fusion Jay FIGJayFusionNoPads.png Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 11.48.50 AM.png|Hunted Jay Legacy Jay Minifigure.png|Legacy Jay Legacy Jay Minifigure 2.png Legacy Jay 2019.png|CGI Legacy Jay CGI Legacy Jay.png Jay2HY2019.png 66530227 2463569000330980 7097210973039099904 o.jpg|Season 11 Poster (Square Sized) JayVS.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Jay Forbidden Spinjitzu Jay Spinjitzu Slam Version.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Jay (Spinjitzu Slam Version) Forbidden Spinjitzu Jay Spinjitzu Slam Version 2.png Jay microfig.jpg|Jay's Microfigure JayTV.PNG|Official Jay artwork Jaylegobattles.png|Jay as he appears in LEGO Battles: Ninjago TLMJay.png|In Enter the Ninjago TeamCom5.png|In the Ghost Season product commercial Lego-Ninjago-Season-3-Picture.jpg|NRG Jay's Spinner Pizza.jpg|In Spinjizu Snakedown X240-TVq.jpg|In Spinjitzu Snakedown Boss Battle.jpg|Battling Lord Garmadon In Spinjitzu Snakedown TJay(Tournament).png|Jay (Tournament) PJay.png|In Ninjago Possession CTEK0hzUEAAD8-Q.png|Official Skybound Art PCharacters.png|The Ninja in the app JayZXT.png|Jay in the Tournament Game JayDeafeatedSoR.png|CGI Jay on LEGO.com/Ninjago Jay70730CGI.png|Jay Deepstone WuCru.png|Official Skybound art Jay 2016.jpg|Jay on LEGO.com|link=http://www.lego.com/en-us/products Legoland jay.jpeg|LEGO model of Jay Legoland jay2.jpeg|LEGO model of Jay Ninja7.jpg|CGI Ninja team on LEGO.com Jaylegobattles.png|Jay game info Legoland-ninjago-the-ride-promo.jpg|Ninjago ride at LEGOLAND TTechnoJay.png|Jay in the Tournament app JayJadeNun.png|Jay in the Tournament app SkyJay.png|Jay in the Skybound app CGIJaySkybound.png|Jay in the offical Skybound character art Legoland-Ninjago-The-Ride- four.jpg|Promotional poster for the Ninjago ride at LEGOLAND Wu cru summer 2016 poster.jpg|Official Skybound art of the Ninja Ninjago season 7 teaser poster.jpg|Promotional poster for Ninjago building contest Mos31 jay techno blades .jpeg|Jay in the Digiverse Wu cru ninja.jpeg DITNinja.png CGIJayFusion.jpg HoTPoster.jpeg Jay DOTD.jpg HoTCGINinja.jpeg Ninja Elements.jpeg Jay's Gaming Time.jpeg|Jay in the "Meet the Ninja" video Legoland Jay.jpeg Question6_answer.jpg Question2_question.jpg Question6_questions5.jpg SoGNinja2.png SoGNinja.png 70635 Jay.jpg Jay.PNG HoTCGIJay.png SkyBound Jay.jpg SoGJaymini.jpg JayFunPack.jpg JayCGI2018.png Nindroidsposter.PNG|Promotional art for Rebooted Jay S9.jpg|Jay's ripped armored outfit, in Season 9 DbxrOGqXUAAD9Ii.jpg JayDrawingColored.jpg|Colored drawing by Tommy Andreasen images_1.jpg MasterOfSpinjitzuShirtArt2019.png Ninjago Elements.jpeg HoTElementBlasts.jpeg 15895940853 3d3d1657ef.jpg|Jay in the Corocoro magazine Legacy Jay 2019.png JayMoTOPoster.jpg MoTOGroupNinjaAndWu.jpg Screenshot 2019-03-06 at 3.43.32 PM.png|Jay's Lightning Spinjitzu from LEGO Dimensions 69250853_2557665700921309_6742126445922877440_o.jpg|Season 11 Poster (Longways) ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season6Open.png Season1Jay.png|Jay in the Ninjago Season 1 opening Season4Jay.png|Jay in Ninjago Season 4 opening Season5Jay.png|Jay in the Ninjago Season 5 opening Season6NyaJay.png|Jay Ninjago Season 6 opening DoDJay.png|Jay in Day of the Departed MoS01Ninja.jpeg MoS01JayChosen.png|Jay and Kai MoS1JayDX.png|DX Jay MoS02JaySword.png|Jay and Zane strapped up JaySeason2IntroGif.gif|Jay in his ZX suit in the Season 2 intro Jay01Season2Intro.jpg|Jay in his ZX suit in the Season 2 intro Spinjitzujay.png|Jay's Spinjitzu Tornado jayop.png|Jay in the opening theme 02Jay.jpeg JayDX2.jpg|Jay in his DX GI JayDXmoviepic.jpg|Jay in his DX GI MoS3CapMachine.png|Jay on the Destiny's Bounty Jay Walker (7).png|Jay and Nya stormfighter.png|Jay's Storm Fighter GirlJay.png|Disguised as a girl jayandnya.png|Jay and Nya in the Mega Monster Ninjago jay en su cita.jpg|Jay and Nya NRGJay1.png|Jay's True Potential Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-13h45m40s825.png|Jay with combed hair 18Danceroutine.png|Cole, Zane, Jay and Kai posing jaylou.png|Jay and Lou Salto Ninja.jpg Ninja.PNG|The Ninja and Wu 18Greatdevourerjay.png|Jay facing the Great Devourer 19Greatdevourerzanejay.png|Zane and Jay jumping in the air with the Great Devourer chasing them 25Jaynya.png|Nya and Jay Cole-and-JayS2Ep2.jpg|Jay and Cole Jay´s is in da house redo.jpg|Jay in his ZX GI Mos13 jay.jpeg|Jay holding the Nunchucks of Lightning 7-04-2017 5-57-30 p-m-.png Jaykid.png|Jay as a child Th (36).jpeg Th (12).jpeg Rebooted.jpg|Jay in his Elemental Robe Th (24).jpeg Th (34).jpeg Techninjathesurge.jpg|Jay and the Ninja in the Borg tower Th (9).jpeg Jay&zanetechno.jpg|Jay and Zane GoldJay.png|Jay in his golden form in the Digiverse Screenshot 2019-01-25 at 11.22.54 AM.png|Jay in space Jay Shield.png|Jay's Elemental Shield UXah5DEmFvc (2).jpg|Jay wearing Stone Armor Chen poster.jpg|Promotional art for Season 4 FightingJay.png|Jay in the arena Image 8.jpeg|Jay using his powers to defeat Cole in Versus VictoryCheer.png|Jay in the Thunderblade competition MoS40JayArguingWithGriffin.png MoS40ContenstansAppearInCockpit.png MoS40JayReactsAbout.png MoS40ShockedContestants.png MoS40SummonYourDragon.png MoS40JayMeetsGriffin.png MoS40JaySeeingParachute.png MoS40Jay.png|Jay in the Jungle MoS40JayGetsStuck.png MoS40JayWalks.png MoS40JaySmiling.png MoS40LetsMove.png|Jay gets into the mech, one of Chen's "Presents" MoS40JaySearchingOfNya.png MoS40JayGetsHit.png MoS40GetReadyForFight.png MoS40ShockedJay.png MoS40DontWorryKai.png HappyJay.png|Jay in prison clothes Season6Jay.png|Jay in the Season 5 opening JayV44.png|Jay in Season 5 Jay1.jpg|Jay in Season 5 bscap0122.jpg|Jay in Cloud Kingdom Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h25m10s764.png|Jay and the Ninja on a rooftop Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h23m36s455.png|Cole, Kai, Zane and Jay in Cloud Kingdom Mos54Walker1.png|Jay in car Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h22m03s867.png|Jay and the Ninja in an ice cave EyePatchJay.png|Jay looking at his future self with Nya Lloydweak.jpg|Jay and the Ninja help Lloyd 4Ninja54.png|Jay and the Ninja on the ferry Jay Season 6.png|Jay in 2016 Jay2016.jpg|Jay in casual clothes Mos 63 Jay plan.jpeg|Jay standing in front of Ninjago map Mos63 jay team.jpeg|Jay with Skylor, Echo Zane, Dareth, Ronin, and Soto Mos64 ninja rescue.jpeg|Zane, Lloyd, Kai, Cole, and Jay firing their elemental powers at a door Mos63 jay.jpeg|Jay in Season 6 76C2D031-85B1-4ACC-B4DD-2099168EF9FA.jpeg|Jay wearing his eye patch Mos15 Jay '.png Maxresdefault-1.jpg MoS55Ninja2.png MoS63Map.png MoS63LightningDragon.png MoS63Flying.png MoS59Rod.png MoS59Look.png MoS59Read.png Jay Walker.jpg HoTNinja.jpeg JayAndHelmet.png HoTJay.jpeg HoTIntro.jpeg HoTJay&Cole.jpeg HoTJay&Nya.jpeg HoTNinja2.jpeg HoTNinja Weapons.jpeg MoS55AlmostHome.png MoS70Jay, Cole, and Zane.jpeg MoS65Ninja.jpeg MoS66Ninja.jpeg MoS65Jay&Acronix.png MoS62Jay&Nya.jpeg MoS43Jay.jpeg MoS63Jay.jpeg MoS23Jay.jpeg MoS02Jay.jpeg MoS68Ninja.jpeg HoTKai&Jay.jpeg MoS55Jay.jpeg MoS70Ninja Weapons.jpeg MoS73Jay.jpeg MoSJay.jpeg NewJay.png 3.JPG|Jay, ready to fight Mr. E alongside Cole and Kai. Capture 7.5.JPG|Nya, followed by Jay, Kai, and Lloyd. Capture 12.5.JPG|Jay uses his lightning power Capture 13.5.JPG Capture 16.5.JPG|Jay in Season 8. Capture 19.5.JPG|"Really? Four arms? PFFT. Like that's new!" Capture.JPG|Jay and Lloyd Th (2).jpeg SoGJaymini.jpg MoS76Welcome.jpeg MoS77Ninja Picture.jpeg MoS75Kai, Jay, & Cole.jpeg Th (61).jpeg ColeFindsBaby2.jpg BabyDancing.jpg Ninjas 2012-2.jpg|With the other Ninja Harumi33.jpg 77B4ABB1-5638-455F-95AE-EB34C63D16EF.jpeg MoS76Jay.jpg MoS77Ninja.jpeg MoS77Ninja.jpg FreckleJay.jpg MoS75Goofball.png Ninja season 8.jpg Earth-dragon-tv.png Zane-kai-jay.png ANewBeginning.png SoG Jay 1.PNG MoSE8TheFaceOfInsanity.jpg|In an attempt to cope with his situation, Jay becomes extremely mellow and possibly insane for a short time. BlindfoldedJay.jpg|Jay bound, blindfolded, and held captive by the Dragon Hunters. Ninjago Hunted 2.PNG MoSEp94Surprise!.jpg Screenshot 20180723-144225.png Screenshot 2018-12-16 at 7.32.22 AM.png Screenshot 2018-12-16 at 7.14.07 AM.png 20181227 131312.jpg|Jay in Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Screenshot 2019-02-11 at 8.49.55 PM.png|Jay with the reforged Nunchucks of Lightning Screenshot 2019-03-05 at 2.27.04 PM.png|Jay and the original Ninja on dragons again MoS95 Jay Kai, & Wu.jpg MoS98 Jay & Nya 2.jpg|Jay and Nya as "one" MoS98 Jay & Nya.jpg MOTO Golden Weapons.jpeg MoS95 Jay & Nya.jpg MoS98 Lloyd, Nya, & Jay.jpg MoS98 Kai, Jay, Kai.jpg Legacy Jay's Nunchucks.jpg MoS98 Jay's Golden Nunchucks.jpg MoS95 Jay Kai, & Wu.jpg Ninja Relaxing.jpeg MoS99 Ninja Partying.png MoS99 Hot Tub.png Ninja Swimsuits.png|Jay, Nya, Kai, Lloyd, Cole, and Zane in their swimsuits Ninja Swimsuits 2.jpeg S11 Ninja.jpeg Season 11 Poster 1 HD.jpg TheNinjaMaskOnS11.png S11Jay Vs Beast.jpeg Ninja Pile.jpeg JayBook.png|Jay reading a copy of Boobytraps and How to Survive Them. S11Ninja.jpeg Lightning & Energy.jpg Kingdom of Never Realm.png S11 Nya, Kai, & Jay.jpg ChickenNP.jpeg MoS99 Jay & Zane.jpeg MoS99 Ninja.jpeg S11 Lightning.jpeg Ninja.png Jay-2.png WTP.jpg Jay Frozen.png Ninja pile.png MoS100 Ninja.jpeg LloydVsAspheera.png Anime_Jay.jpg JayvsFugi-Dove.gif Screenshot 20190906-225204.png Screenshot 20190906-225156.png Screenshot 20190906-225147.png Screenshot_20190906-230353.png Screenshot_20190907-112829.png Screenshot 20190914-091612.png Screenshot 20190914-091408.png Screenshot 20190913-223119.png Screenshot 20190913-223048.png Screenshot 20190913-222651.png Screenshot 20190913-222611.png Screenshot 20190913-222539.png Screenshot 20190913-222005.png Screenshot 20190913-221446.png Screenshot 20190914-093300.png Screenshot 20190914-093231.png Screenshot 20190914-093858.png Screenshot 20190914-093852.png Screenshot 20190914-093846.png Screenshot 20190914-093830.png Screenshot 20190914-093823.png Screenshot 20190914-093805.png Screenshot 20190914-093730.png Screenshot 20190914-093810.png Screenshot 20190914-122512.png Screenshot 20190925-082852.png Screenshot 20190925-082134.png MoS100 Hot Tub 3.png MoS100 Lloyd Annoyed.png MoS100 Kai and Jay.png MoS100 Jay and Cole.png MoS100 Hot Tub 2.png MoS100 Hot Tub.png E7A7DF55-AA15-4A7E-AF57-2AE7CEB44182.jpeg MoS99 Ninja Meeting.png MoS99 Nya, Jay, Kai and Zane.png MoS99 Nya, Jay, Kai and Zane 2.png MoS99 Ninja Lined Up.png MoS99 Ninja Swimsuits.png MoS99 Ninja and Wu.png MoS99 Jay and Zane in Hot Tub.png MoS99 Kai, Cole, and Zane.png MoS99 Ninja in Hot Tub.png MoS99 Ninja in Hot Tub 2.png UnderSeige004.png UnderSeige002.png UnderSeige001.png Screenshot 20190928-185846.png ForbiddenNinja2DRender.jpg ForbiddenJay2DRender.jpg|Jay in Season 11 UrNeverTiredOfJaya.gif JayChicken.gif Jay'sRevenge.gif LightningS11.gif GoldKusamagama.gif Screenshot 20191014-085841.png Screenshot 20191014-085824.png Screenshot 20191014-085721.png Screenshot 20191014-085141.png Screenshot 20191014-084150.png Skating.png 20191021 210125.png 20191021 203539.png Jayholdingtravelpillow.JPG References pl:Jay es:Jay de:Jay Walker Category:Lightning Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Ninja Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Spinjitzu Category:Airjitzu Category:Elemental masters Category:2015 characters Category:2016 Characters Category:Characters Category:Ninjago: The Realm of Shadows Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:Airjitzu Master Category:Day of the Departed Category:Heroes Category:2017 Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:The Hands of Time Category:Males Category:Wu's Teas Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2014 characters Category:2012 characters Category:Hunted Category:2011 characters Category:2019 characters Category:2019 Category:Jay's Family Category:Ninja's love Interest Category:March of the Oni Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Forbidden Spinjitzu